This application claims priority to and the benefit of Korean Application No. 2001-47072, filed on Aug. 3, 2001 and No. 2001-63455, filed on Oct. 15, 2001 in the Korean Patent Office, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a plasma display device and, more particularly, to a plasma display device that has a heat conductive unit for dissipating the heat generated at the plasma display panel to the outside.
Generally, a plasma display device involves a plasma display panel (PDP) where heat is generated due to the discharge gas. The heat generated at the PDP becomes heightened with the increase in brightness. Therefore, it is a critical factor in the plasma display device to dissipate to the outside in an effective manner the heat generated at the PDP.
For that purpose, the PDP is attached to a chassis base having an excellent thermal conductivity, and a heat spreading sheet (or heat conductive seat) is provided between the PDP and the chassis base such that the heat generated at the PDP is dissipated to the outside via the heat conductive seat and the chassis base. The chassis base is typically formed with a metallic material such as aluminum by die casting or pressing. The heat conductive seat is typically formed of acryl or silicon-based resin.
For heat conduction efficiency the installation state of the heat conductive seat becomes very important because the heat conduction efficiency can be heightened only if the heat conductive seat is closely adhered to the PDP and the chassis base.
However, the side of the chassis base contacting the heat conductive seat cannot be completely flattened, but may be slightly curved or protruded due to the processing conditions. Consequently, when the heat conductive seat contacts the non-flattened side of the chassis base, a gap is made between the heat conductive seat and the chassis base, and is filled with air.
When the plasma display device is manufactured such that air is present between the chassis base and the heat conductive seat, the desired heat conduction cannot be made in view of the air so that the overall thermal conduction rate and the heat dissipation efficiency become deteriorated. Such a problem occurs at the contact area between the chassis base and the heat conductive seat as well as at the contact area between the PDP and the heat conductive seat.
In order to solve such a problem, when the heat conductive seat is attached to the PDP or the chassis base, the pressurizing power applied to the heat conductive seat may be increased while enhancing the adhesive strength. However, in this case, an impact is applied to the PDP due to the increased pressurizing power so that the partitioning wall thereof can become damaged and cause device failure.
Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. Hei10-254372 discloses a plasma display device where prominence and depression are formed at the contact area between the heat conductive seat and the PDP to remove the gap between them. When the heat conductive seat is pressurized onto the PDP, the prominent portion becomes pressed to the depressed portion while flattening the depressed area and allow the air in the depressed portion to escape to the outside.
However, it is practically difficult to make the side of the PDP or the chassis base contacting the heat conductive seat be completely flattened. Furthermore, when pressurizing power to the heat conductive seat is increased to enhance the adhesion efficiency, the partitioning wall of the PDP may be damaged while causing device failure. Therefore, a need exists for a plasma display device which can enhance efficiency in the adhesion of the heat conductive seat even though the contact side of the heat conductive seat is not completely flattened. The present invention provides a solution to meet such need.
In accordance with the present invention a plasma display device is provided which can enhance efficiency in the adhesion of the heat conductive seat while not increasing the pressurizing power to the heat conductive seat.
The plasma display device includes a plasma display panel, a chassis base proceeding substantially parallel to the plasma display panel, and a heat conductive medium closely adhered to the plasma display panel and the chassis base while being disposed between the plasma display panel and the chassis base. The side of the heat conductive medium facing the plasma display panel and/or chassis base is provided with a plurality of prominent portions. Depressed portions are disposed between the prominent portions to remove the gap between the heat conductive medium and the respective plasma display panel and/or chassis base. Contact area enlargement members are formed at the prominent portions to improve the attachment efficiency of the heat conductive medium to the respective plasma display panel and/or chassis base.
The prominent portions of the heat conductive medium are formed as a plurality of longitudinally parallel convex portions. The contact area enlargement member can be formed by three-dimensional pattern separated by a groove. The three-dimensional pattern can be formed as a diamond-like shape, or as a comb teeth shape.
A gel-state heat conductive member can be formed at the depressed portions. The gel-state heat conductive member can be formed with grease.
The plasma display device further includes a reinforcing member formed at the heat conductive medium to reinforce the hardness of the heat conductive medium. The reinforcing member can be formed with micro-fibers or micro-metals built into the heat conductive medium while bearing a predetermined pattern.
A plurality of holes are formed at the prominent portions while passing through the prominent portions. The holes are arranged at grooves of the prominent portions outlining a contact area enlargement member. The holes are formed with a circular shape.